Imhotep's slaves
(One hour) (Rick and others drive to the Museum of Antiquities) (Inside) Evelyn: Well, according to legend, the black book the Americans found at Hamunaptra is supposed to bring people back from the dead. Until now it was a notion I was unwilling to believe. Rick: Believe it, sister. That's what brought our buddy back to life. Evelyn: Yes. I'm thinking that if the black book can bring dead people to life-- Rick: Then maybe the gold book can kill him. Evelyn: That's the myth. Now we just to find out where the gold book is hidden. (Men chant outside) Sherman: What's that sound? Cindy: I think it's coming from outside. Simon: I hear the voices sometime. Alice: Voices? (Rick and the group walk to the window) (Outside) Men: Imhotep. Imhotep. Imhotep. Imhotep. Imhotep. Imhotep. Imhotep. Imhotep. Imhotep. (Inside when they look out at the many men with the torches) Jonathan: Last but not least, my favorite plague--boils and sores. Ardeth Bay: They have become his slaves. So it has begun, the beginning of the end. Evelyn: Not quite yet, it hasn't. Come on. (Outside) Men: (chants) Imhotep. Imhotep. Imhotep: (speaking ancient Egyptian) Men: Imhotep. Imhotep. Maleficent: Listen well, all of you! The Guardians of Light still elude our grasp from within the museum. Therefore, it is all up to you to retrieve them for us! Now...go, and do not fail me! (Men shout, running to the Museum of Antiquities and knock and pat with all hands on the door) Evelyn: According to Bembridge scholars, the golden Book of Amun-Ra is located inside the statue of Anubis. Daniels: That's where we found the black book. Evelyn: Exactly. Jonathan: Looks like the old boys at Bembridge were mistaken. Evelyn: Yes. They mixed the books up. Mixed up where they were buried. So if the black book is inside the statue of Anubis, then the golden book must be inside-- (The door opens and the men shout, running) Jonathan: Come on, Evy. Faster. Piglet: Oh d-d-d-dear! I don't think she'll be able to make it in time! Evelyn: Patience is a virtue. (Men come in the main hall) Wilma: Fred, look! Betty: Oh, no! Rick: Not right now it isn't. Jonathan: Uh, I think I'll go and get the car started. Evelyn: I got it. The golden Book of Amun-Ra is at Hamunaptra inside the statue of Horus. Take that, Bembridge scholars. (Outside) (Jonathan runs to the car, but he has the plan to trick the men by pretending to be a slave) Jonathan: (slowly) Imhotep. Jonathan and men: Imhotep. Imhotep. Imhotep. (Jonathan stops and continues running to the car and gets into it) (He starts the car and drives) Daniels: Let's go, let's go, let's go! Get this thing in gear, boy. Let's get out of here. Jonathan: Evy! Come on, Evy. Hurry up. Beni: (comes out) Imhotep! Imhotep! (Imhotep roars) Rick: You're gonna get yours, Beni! You hear me? (Jonathan drives) You're gonna get yours! Beni: Oh, like I've never heard that before! (Men shout continually and run after the car) (The car drives faster) (Jonathan looks back and turns to keep his eyes on the road, but sees the men coming toward the car) (The car stops and the men stops too) (They stare at each other) (Rick decides to stamp his foot and the driving continues) (Men run to get the car) Rick: Hang on! (The car bumps the men out of their way) Man: Aaah! Evelyn: Aaah! (Some of the men grab Rick, Pooh and others, but they fight and push them out) (Two of the men grab Daniels) Daniels: Hey! O'Connell! O'Connell! (Two men throws him out of the car) (Daniels shoots the men) (Gun hammers click when out of the bullets) (Imhotep and the villains walk slowly to Daniels, who drops his gun) (Imhotep growls and his teeth clench) Maleficent: David Daniels! You have something for us. And I believe you should deliver it right about... (Daniels takes out the last jar and shows them) Maleficent: Now. (Imhotep roars and Daniels screams and the sucking sounds) (Meanwhile) (The car bumps and stop) Evelyn: Okay! Go, go! (Everyone gets out of the car) (Men come running) Alvin: What do they want?! Theodore: I see the crowd coming toward us. Simon: I think the men are armed! Rick: (grabs the torch) Back! Back! Jeanette: Get back! Back! (Rick, Pooh and others walk backward while the men walk forward) Men: Imhotep. Imhotep. Imhotep. Imhotep. Imhotep. Imhotep. Imhotep. (Men turns and let Imhotep walk through) Curator: It's the creature. He's fully regenerated. Rabbit: And with the 13 Seekers of Darkness at his side! Maleficent! Pooh: Jafar! Piglet: Ursula! Tigger: Da Shadow Man! Yogi: Hades! Boo Boo: And the rest of them! (Refers to the Grand Duke of Owls, Shere Khan, Scar, the Hyena Trio, Cruella De Vil, King Candy, Yzma, Gaston, Gothel, Hook, Lady Tremaine, Kaa, and the Br'er Duo) Jafar: Sorry for the sudden traffic jam, boys, but I can't have any heroes mucking about ruining our plans. Hooded Seeker: Especially when we have so much to catch up on... (He takes off his hood, revealing himself as none other than Prince Hans) (The gang gasps) Boo Boo: That traitor Hans! Donkey: I know I seen you defeat in the first movie! Peabody: Who is this Hans? Rabbit: He's the 13th Prince of the Southern Isles! Pooh: Oh bother. And he brought so many unpleasat memories when we faced off against him. But I thought he was gone for good after Bowser abandoned him at Arendelle? Fauntleroy: Hold on. Is Bowser more powerful of all? Is he tyrant eight times worse than Prince John? Pooh: We faced him too. Hans: Oh don't act so surprised, little bear. You of all people should realize that we of the 13 never stay defeated for long. In fact, not long after my brothers put me away in a cell for simply trying to put the dear sisters of Arendelle in their place, it was thanks to my queen Maleficent that I was able to escape and elude their sight. Now I'm back to show you all just how much of a frozen-hearted demon I can really be. (Chuckles softly before slowly erupting into truly maniacal laughter copied from Shan-Yu) How was my laugh? I always wanted to do one of those for a long time. Jafar: Not bad. Punctuates your much-needed darker side rather well. Though it needs to be a bit more of a flourish next time you do it. Hades: Oh vey. Can we move this along? 'Ol Rotting Prince needs his speech done now, okay? Jafar: Oh very well. Imhotep: Keetah mi pharos aja nilo isirian. Beni: "Come with me, my princess. It is time to make you mine forever." Maleficent: It is "For all eternity", you imbecile. Imhotep: Koontash dai na aja nilo. Beni: "Take my hand and I will spare your friends." (Rick scoffs) Evelyn: Oh, dear. Have you got any bright ideas? Rick: I'm think', I'm thinkin'. Evelyn: You better think of something fast, because if he turns me into a mummy, you're the first one I'm coming after. (Evelyn walks to Imhotep) Rick: (prepares to fire) No. Evelyn: Don't! Ardeth Bay: No! Evelyn: He has to take me to Hamunaptra to perform the ritual. Ardeth Bay: She is right. Live today, fight tomorrow. (Rick unprepares to fire and put his gun away) (Evelyn looks at him) Yogi: I guess we have no choice. (Rick looks at Imhotep) Rick: (to Evelyn) I'll be seeing you again. (Imhotep leaves with Evelyn) Rick: Evelyn! (Beni takes the key from Jonathan) Jonathan: Hey, that's mine. Beni: Thank you. Imhotep: (speaking ancient Egyptian) Kill them all! Evelyn: No! Let go of me! Let go of me! Men: Imhotep. Jafar: Insolent Guardians! You have no choice now but to surrender yourselves to us! Cindy: Never! Alice: (in Robyn voice) You'll never take us alive! You'll never take us! Wilma: That's right, Alice. Betty: We all refuse to surrender to the villains like you. Maleficent: Is that so? Well then, I believe Facilier can help you change your mind on the matter... Eleanor: Oh no! No! Please don't! (Dr. Facilier uses his power to make Cindy, Wilma, Betty and Alice disappear) Yogi: Cindy! Donkey: Alice! Fred: Wilma! Barney: Betty! Maleficent: Now will you surrender to us villains? Judy: No, indeed! Maleficent: Facilier, take them too! (Facilier uses his power to make Jane and Judy disappear too) George: Jane! Elroy: Judy! Fred: (in Shrek's voice) What have you done with my wife? Barney: And mine too? George: And mine and my daughter. Wilbur: Let them go! Maleficent: I'm afraid there is no concern of yours. Kaa, do your duty. Kaa: I'm afraid you're coming with me too, pig, (in Scarlett Johansson version of Kaa's voice) and trus-s-st in me. (rapping his coils, hypnotizing the poor pig to unconsciousness) Piglet: Wilbur! Bartok: We'll see about that! Maleficent: As for you, you will join two girls as well! Simon: No! (Dr. Facilier uses his power to make Simon, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleano disappear) Alvin: Simon! Pooh: Brittany! Boo Boo: Jeanette! Sherman: Eleanor! Theodore: Let them go! Maleficent: Silence, chipmunk! (Theodore screams) Bartok: You will be better to release them or else...(flies and then into her face) I will make you stop! (Jafar zaps on Bartok) Jafar: (laughs) You're always good for a laugh. Maleficent: Still uncovinced of your dwindling chances for escape? Then you will meet your destiny at Hamunaptra by the sunset hour tomorrow eve! (The villains disappear) Beni: Good-bye, my friend. Rick: Come here, you little-- Men: Imhotep. Imhotep. (Rick stands, trying to get them back, but throws the torch and opens the lid on the street) Men: Imhotep. Rick: Come on! Jonathan: What about my sister? Yogi: And Cindy. Theodore: And the girls. Boo Boo: Simon. Piglet: Wilbur. Rick: We're gonna get them back! Go! (Jonathan, Pooh and others jump into the hole) (Curator draws his sword) Rick: (to Ardeth Bay) You're next! (Curator kills the slaves, grunting) Rick: Come on! Give me your hand! Curator: You go! Rick: Come on! Curator: Go! (Rick jumps into the hole) (Curator, killing the slaves, is caught by them and is killed) Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Chase scenes